Black Wedding
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya, disana tertera tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Naruto mendengus kasar dan melempar asal ponselnya keatas ranjang. Dulu, setiap tanggal sepuluh Oktober dia akan selalu merasa penasaran, hadiah apa yang akan kekasihnya berikan untuknya. Ya, tanggal sepuluh Oktober adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. / Warning : NaruFemSasu


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender - bender, Crime, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya, disana tertera tanggal sepuluh Oktober, Naruto mendengus kasar dan melempar asal ponselnya keatas ranjang. Dulu, setiap tanggal sepuluh Oktober, dia akan selalu merasa penasaran, hadiah apa yang akan kekasihnya berikan untuknya. Ya, tanggal sepuluh Oktober adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.**

**Black Wedding**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**09 Oktober 2016**

**12:00 pm**

Naruto melangkah sempoyongan disepanjang jalan menuju apartement miliknya. Pemuda itu tampak tidak fokus berjalan. Dia menggenggam erat sebuah botol berwarna hijau ditangan kirinya. Wajahnya tampak kusam, pakaiannya sangat berantakan, dan aroma tubuhnya benar-benat tidak sedap. Beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melewati Naruto harus menutup hidung mereka karena bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?" teriaknya pada seorang pemuda yang menatap jijik kearahnya. "Kau ingin aku memukulmu, ya? Sana pergi! Pergi!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

Naruto kembali berjalan, meneguk minumannya lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah mabuk. "Lalalalala...lalalala... Kenapa kau pergi, Sasuke? Kenapa kau pergi? Kau bilang kau akan terus bersamaku...bersamaku." ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa kau pergi?!" teriaknya. "Kau brengsek, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tiang listrik, tubuhnya merosot, pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Air mata itu mengalir deras. Naruto terdiam sembari menangis sebelum akhirnya ia tiba-tiba tertawa keras. "Hahahaha... hahahaha...I hate you but I love you, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 Oktober 2016**

**01:05 pm**

Naruto terbaring diatas ranjangnya, matanya masih saja terbuka, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya, disana tertera tanggal sepuluh Oktober, Naruto mendengus kasar dan melempar asal ponselnya keatas ranjang. Dulu, setiap tanggal sepuluh Oktober ia akan selalu merasa bahagia, jantungnya akan selalu berdebar-debar. Dia akan selalu merasa penasaran, hadiah apa yang akan kekasihnya berikan untuknya. Ya, tanggal sepuluh Oktober adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi, persetan dengan tanggal itu. Persetan dengan hari ulang tahunnya, Ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia malah sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya sekarang. Naruto bangkit dari atas ranjangnya, melangkah menuju cermin yang terpajang disudut kamarnya. Sejenak ia memandang pantulan wajahnyanya disana. Kantung mata yang menghitam, rambut yang terlihat kusam, wajah yang tampak semakin tirus, dia sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Aaaargh!" jeritnya seraya memukul cermin dihadapannya hingga retak. Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi hingga suara isakan tertahan yang berasal dari mulut Naruto terdengar. Pemuda itu menunduk, matanya terpejam, darah mulai menetes dari luka ditangannya.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Sasuke. Sakit sekali." rintihnya.

Sepuluh hari yang lalu, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto waktu itu. Kehidupannya masih berjalan dengan sangat normal, dia bekerja setiap pagi lalu pulang menjelang petang, kemudian menyantap makan malam bersama kekasihnya Sasuke, lalu saling mengobrol tentang kegiatan mereka sepanjang hari hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur.

Semuanya tetap berjalan seperti biasa, hingga suatu pagi di awal bulan Oktober. Naruto mendapat berita bahwa ia di PHK dari perusahaan tempat Ia bekerja selam lima tahun belakangan itu. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang mengalami masa sulit, sehingga harus memberhentikan sebagian dari karyawan mereka. Naruto sudah tahu akan hal itu sejak dua bulan terakhir, tapi pihak dari perusahaannya sudah menjanjikan bahwa Ia tidak akan ikut masuk kedalam daftar karyawan yang di PHK karena kontribusi Naruto serta sikap loyalitasnya yang sangat besar pada perusahaan. Sehingga Ia bisa bernafas lega.

Tapi, sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah janji. Naruto mengalami pemecatan seperti halnya puluhan karyawan lainnya. Dia sudah mengajukan protes, namun usahanya sia-sia. Pihak perusahaan seakan menulikan pendengaran mereka dan tidak peduli akan protesan darinya. Akhirnya, Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Dia mengajukan CV miliknya di beberapa perusahaan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya dengan berbagai alasan.

Semuanya tetap masih sama, Sasuke masih bersamanya walau sekarang Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda pengangguran. Dia masih bisa menyatap makan malam bersama kekasihnya, masih bisa mengobrol diranjang sepanjang malam berdua. Hingga tiga hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Ia pulang setelah seharian mencari pekerjaan dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan membawa koper di ruang tamu.

**#Flashback**

**07 Oktober 2016**

**06:30 am**

"Sasuke." panggilnya

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini selama seminggu, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi? Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa bersama dengan pria pengangguran sepertimu." ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto tertohok, jadi karena itu. Karena Ia hanyalah seorang pengangguran, jadi Sasuke ingin pergi darinya.

"Let me go."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi dariku."

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto! Aku masih terlalu muda, banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan dan aku tidak ingin terbebani oleh seorang pengangguran sepertimu."

Naruto kembali tertohok oleh perkataan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi gadisnya itu kembali menyinggung soal status penganggurannya. Membuatnya hatinya terasa sakit, kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir gadis yang Ia cintai.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi."

Naruto hanya diam dan ia masih tetap seperti itu saat Sasuke mulai bergerak dan menyeret kopernya. Sasuke hendak membuka pintu apartement, tapi gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto menatap punggung pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"Kau harus bisa sepertiku, Naruto. Biarkan semuanya berlalu. Jalani kehidupanmu, dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari apartement milik Naruto.

"Pergi! Pergilah! Pergilah, Sasuke! Pergilah sesukamu! Aku sama sekali tidak butuh kau!" raung Naruto. "Aaaarrrgh!" jeritnya.

**#FlashbackEnd**

Naruto masih berdiri disana, darah masih setia menetes dan mengotori lantai kamarnya. "Mungkin itu mudah untukmu Sasuke, tapi, itu tidak bagiku." Ucap Naruto nyaris berbisik. "Kau mengucapkan jika kau mencintaiku tapi setelah itu kau pergi. Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 Oktober 2016**

**08:00 am**

Naruto tampak merapikan setelan tuxedo miliknya. Pakaian itu tampak sangat pas membungkus tubuhnya. Naruto memandang datar pantulan dirinya dari balik cermin. Tangan tangannya yang masih dibalut perban itu terulur, menyentuh retakan cermin yang dibuatkan beberapa jam lalu. "Kau akan seretak cermin ini, Sasuke." ucapnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, meraih sebuah undangan kemudian menyimpannya dibalik tuxedo miliknya. Naruto keluar dari apartement, lalu melangkah menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir tepat di depan apartement. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ayo kita mulai permainannya." ujarnya seraya menyeringai kemudian menarik perseneling dan menekan pedal gas. Melajukan mobil miliknya menuju sebuah gereja tua di kota Tokyo.

Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah gereja bernama Church of Light, pemuda itu turun dari mobil. Memandang sejenak bangunan gereja dihadapannya itu. Ia mendengus geli, teringat akan perkataan Sasuke yang ingin menikah dengannya di gereja ini. Naruto melangkah menuju gereja itu. Senyum misterius terukir dibibirnya.

Sasuke tampak gugup. Hari ini adalah hari terpenting baginya. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya Sabaku Gaara. Walaupun pernikahan ini berlangsung sangat mendadak, mengingat Ia dan kekasihnya itu hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang sudah lama Ia kenal bahkan jauh sebelum Ia mengenal Naruto dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bicara tentang Naruto, Ia jadi teringat akan pemuda itu. Bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah, disaat-saat terpuruk pemuda itu, Ia malah memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa bersama pemuda pengangguran itu terus. Jadi, Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, mengeyampingkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya, Ia masih snagat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Santai saja, sayang." ucap Fugaku pada sang puteri. Pria paruh baya itu mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke, menyalurkan kekuatan pada sang anak. Dia tahu, pasti puterinya ini sangat gugup.

Sasuke melangkah anggun menuju altar bersama sang Ayah. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu sangat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai, sebuah mahkota bunga menghiasi kepalanya. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada bucket bunga itu ditangan kirinya. Entah kenapa, perasaan menjadi tidak enak.

Sasuke naik keatas altar, dia melirik calon suaminya yang nampak menunduk. "Gaara." panggilnya. Pemuda itu mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Pergi." ucap Gaara.

Sasuke menyernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Pergi, pergi Sasuke." ucap Gaara lemah dan sesaat kemudian tubuh pemuda itu ambruk. Sasuke kaget, dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh pemuda itu, darah segar keluar dari balik tuxedo yang dikenakan oleh Gaara.

"Gaara!" teriaknya.

Semuanya kaget, para tamu undangan berhamburan menghampiri Gaara yang jatuh dipangkuan Sasuke. "Garaa! Gaara sadarlah! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. Ditengah rasa sakit yang dideritanya, pemuda Sabaku itu berucap. "P...per...pergi...Sa-suke."

"Pergi? Pergi dari apa?"

"P-pergilah, di...disini ti..dak aman." ucap Gaara terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak mengerti Gaara."

"P-pergi-sa-sayang." ujar Gaara dan setelah ituu pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. "Gaara! Gaara! Bangunlah!" teriak Sasuke. "Ini hari pernikahan kita, ingat? Kumohon bangunlah, Gaara." pinta Sasuke

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" teriak Fugaku

Prok! Prook!

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari pintu masuk gereja. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana berdiri sosok yang sangat Sasuke kenal. "Drama yang sangat menyentuh." ucap Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Naruto."

"Iya, sayang." sahut Naruto

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Naruto. Heran kenapa pemuda itu bisa berada disini. Naruto menarik pergelangan Sasuke dengan kasar, membawa gadis itu kedekapannya.

"Lepaskan puteriku!" perintah Fugaku saat insting ayahnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluk putrinya itu adalah pria berbahaya.

"Diam kau pak tua!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku? Disini? Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, sayang." jawab Naruto. "Bagaimana hasil kerjaku? Bagus tidak? Kau suka dengan perbuatanku kepadanya?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk jasad kaku Gaara.

"Apa?! Ja-jadi kau yang melakukan hal itu pada calon suamiku?"

"Tentu saja aku. Kau pikir siapa lagi, huh?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Alasannya hanya sederhana. Karena dia sudah mengambilmu dariku."

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi, Naruto! Kau harus ingat itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku ingat itu. Sangat ingat. Karena itulah aku ingin mengambilmu lagi, agar kau menjadi miliku. Dan saat kau sudah aku miliki, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa pergi lagi." ucap Naruto seraya menjambak rambut Sasuke. Membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan puteriku, brengsek!" perintah Fugaku seraya menghampiri Naruto tapi dengan tiba-tiba. Suara tembakan terdengar dari dalam gereja itu.

Dooor!

"Aaaarggh!' jerit para tamu undangan.

"Ayah!" teriak Sasuke.

"Cih! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam, tapi kau sama keras kepalanya dengan puterimu ini." Ucap Naruto menatap datar Fugaku yang tengah menahan sakit akibat tembakan dari Naruto di perutnya.

"Kenapa kau menembak Ayahku?"

"Karena dia keras kepala dan juga sudah menyebutku brengsek." jawab Naruto santai

"Kau memang brengsek, Naruto!"

Naruto semakin kuat menjambak rambut Sasuke. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau juga sama brengseknya, Sasuke." cibir Naruto.

"Lepaskan puteriku, Naruto. Aku mohon." ucap Fugaku lemah, memohon pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, tapi nanti-saat aku sudah mati."

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berucap. "Ne, Sasuke, apa kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto. "Ini tanggal sepuluh, tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Kau ingat itu hari apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu hari ulang tahunku, sayang." ucapnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku saat kau pergi, Sasuke. Aku hancur, aku sakit. Apalagi saat aku tahu kau akan menikah, menikah di hari ulang tahunku. Aku semakin terluka. Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku? Apa salahku, sayang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Brak!

Suara pintu dibuka secara paksa membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang, pemuda itu cukup terkecut mendapati beberapa anggota keopisian berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. "Lepaskan gadis itu." perintah salah satu polisi dibarisan paling depan.

"Cih! Siapa yang menelpon orang-orang merepotkan ini?!" umpatnya. "Jangan mendekat! Atau akau akan menembak gadis ini."

"Mau mengancam, huh?"

"Turuti saja perintah mereka, Naruto." pinta Sasuke

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Mereka akan melukaimu jika kau tidak menurut."

"Persetan dengan hal itu!" ujar Naruto masih keras kepala. "Terserah kau saja." ucap Sasuke, mulai malas berdebat dengan Naruto yang sangat keras kepala.

"Lepaskan dia, nak. Kenapa kau sampai nekad melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau masih sangat muda, masa depanmu masih sangat panjang."

"Masa depan? Hahaahaha-kau berbicara soal masa depan padaku. Asal kau tahu saja pak polisi, masa depanku sudah hancur sejak sepuluh hari terakhir ini. Aku di PHK dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja, kekasihku mencampakkanku karena aku seorang pengangguran dan sekarang dia mau menikah dengan pria lain di hari ulang tahunku. Masa depanku sudah hancur, sudah sangat hancur."

"Kau menyedihkan, nak. Hanya karena seorang wanita kau sampai nekad berbuat sejauh ini. Kau bahkan tega melukai orang lain."

"Hahahahaha- ya, aku memang sangat menyedihkan. Melakukan hal seperti ini demi wanita brengsek sepertinya." ucap Naruto parau. "Tapi, sebrengsek apapun dia. Aku tetap mencintainya."

Naruto melangkah mundur, pemuda itu mengancungkan pistol kearah sekawanan polisi. "Turunkan senjatamu, nak. Kami tidak akan melukaimu, jika kau menuruti permintaan kami dan menyerah dengan sukarela."

"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi. Salah satu dari kalian pasti akan menembakku." ucap Naruto membuat salah satu anggota kepolisian di barisan belakang itu mengumpat pelan.

Naruto semakin melangkah mundur, tidak menyadari jika ada salah satu anggota kepolisian yang berada dibelakangnya. Saat pemuda pirang itu lengah dengan sigap polisi tersebut mengunci pergerakan Naruto. Salah satu polisi senior yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka langsung menarik Sasuke, membawa gadis yang tampak shock itu kepada keluarganya.

"Ayah." panggilnya seraya menghambur kearah Ayahnya yang masih merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan anggota polisi yang membantu mengobati ayahnya. "Aku mohon, jangan melukainya. Semua ini salahku, dia pria baik-baik." ucapnya sembari berderai air mata.

"Kami sebisa mungkin tidak akan melukai tersangka, tapi kami tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu jika dia berbuat hal-hal yang membahayakan."

Naruto merintih saat polisi itu menginjak tangan kanannya yang berusaha meraih pistolnya yang terjatuh. "Kau tidak boleh menembak lagi, anak nakal." ucap polisi itu. Naruto memandang tajam polisi yang tengah menginjak tangannya. Dengan masih menahan sakit, Ia menendang perut polisi itu sekuat tenaga membuat polisi itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Naruto meraih pistolnya dan bangkit berdiri, saat ia akan menembak polisi yang tadi menginjak tangannya. Salah satu polisi bertage name Kimimaro lebih dulu menembaknya.

Dooor!

Sasuke menoleh kaget, gadis itu memekik keras saat menyadari Naruto terjatuh dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari luka tembak itu. "Naruto!"

Gadis itu berlari kearah Naruto, menaruh kepala sang pemuda pirang dipangkuannya. Dia sudah tidah peduli akan gaun pengantinnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Naruto!" panggilnya terisak.

"Kenapa kalian menembaknya?" teriaknya pada polisi-polisi itu. "Kenapa kalian menambaknya?" tanya Sasuke berulang kali.

Naruto meraih wajah gadis itu, senyum terukir disana. "Jangan menangis...aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto lemah. "Bodoh, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin keras menangis. "Uhuuk.."

"Naruto, maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Bi-bisa-aaa-ku meminta hadiahku, Sa-sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Apa? Kau ingin aku memberimu apa?"

"Mee-mendekatlah?"

Sasuke mendekat, Naruto membelai rambut hitam itu. "Maaf, su-sudah menyakitimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintamu, sangat." ucapnya seraya menarik tengguk gadis itu. Bibir mereka saling bertemu, Naruto melumat bibir itu lembut. Sasuke terisak ditengah ciuman mereka. Dia tidak peduli rasa anyir dari darah yang berasal dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke sayu. "Te-terima kasih atas haa-hadiahnya, Sas-suke." ucapnya. Air mata Sasuke semakin deras mengalir. "Uhuuk..uhuuk... Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto lagi dan setelah itu pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun." ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto yang mulai dingin itu.

**The End**


End file.
